


Daughter of Endeavor

by Fanfiction127



Series: Random One Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: She never wanted to be like him...never.
Series: Random One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Daughter of Endeavor

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror once more, no longer attempting to hide her discomfort. Her hair, a tragically natural mix of black to red, hung uneven against her scalp. Several strands laid in her fists, just opposite of where her scissors once were held. 

She wanted the red gone, she wanted to look like her mother, not the piercing blue eyed man she continued to see in her dreams. She wanted all the color in the world gone. She wanted all the bright green, piercing blues, and stigmatizing violets to fade away. Was that really so hard to envision? 

Was it so impossible to see a world where she had a full head of black hair, and not a gentle mix of her fathers hellish red. Or to see her eyes a gentle brown, and not a bright, terrifying blue. Perhaps even a world where her quirk could be a spectacular mix between her mothers suggestions quirk and her fathers strength quirk, instead she got her fuck up of the years quirk. Something so dangerous and dark, despite how beautiful and blue people thought it was, she no longer wanted her fathers too blue flames dancing around on her skin waiting for her to command them. 

A tear slipped down Marinettes pale face and she threw the scissors, letting the hair she had cut fall to the floor. Something in her caused her to stagger back and fall, more tears falling down her cheeks and onto the tiled floor beneath her. A choked sob came out of her mouth, and she instinctively threw her hand in front of her lips as not to be heard. She had already hurt her mother, she didn’t need to do it again. She didn’t want to be like _him_. 

_no not like him_

_never_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I just have had this idea in my head for a couple of days and It hasn't gone anywhere. I’m sorry, but yea... here you go. (For anyone who doesn’t know who this is then I’m referring to BNHA. I would heavily recommend watching it!) 


End file.
